


Happy

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krypto is happy.  So are Clark and Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

Happy.

The man throws the thing.  The metal thing.  It flies.  I fly with it.  Over rivers and green mountains and more mountains and a desert.

I catch it.

Hurry back.  Hurry back to man.  With the thing.

Man is sitting on top of a big house.  I show him thing.  He takes it.  He smiles.

Happy.

The dark one next to him frowns.  "You say he's been nicer since the Crisis."

"I don't know how it happened.  He's just a lot friendlier to everyone."

"He still won't like me."

"Give him a pet and see."

"I like my hands as they are, thank you."

I look at man.  Throw the thing again, man!  Throw it again!  My tail is going hard and harder and I start to make sad noises.  Throw it again!

Man smiles and throws the thing up and up and up.

As I go after it I hear man say, "I like your hands too." 

The thing is flying high, high, high.  Outside of the air, into the blackness with the bright lights.  I tumble after it, joy joy joy.  I will catch it and bring it back and the man will say "Good boy" and everything will be perfect.

_Caught it!_

I go back.  Down.  Through air that turns red hot around me.  I glow.  I caught the thing, man!

From far away I hear the man.  Not talking to me.  He sounds happy.  "Bruce, oh...Bruce..." 

Hurry back.  Hurry back to man!

When I get there the dark one is standing not near the man, but I can smell his scent on the man. 

The dark one looks at me.

I look at him.

I lick his face. 

He makes annoyed sounds but I can smell he's not angry.  "The weather's sweltering enough without having a hot alien dog shedding all over me," he says, and the man laughs.

He makes the man happy.  I like him.

The dark one scratches behind my ears and my whole body wriggles.  "Good boy," he says.

_Happy._


End file.
